


Mr. & Mrs.

by thericketandoo



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hate myself for this, Wishful Thinking, shouldn't be spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thericketandoo/pseuds/thericketandoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"James, we're married now. I must insist you call me by my new name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs.

They practically fell through the front door as it opened. Both laughing, Bel leaned against the wall and Freddie remained in the doorway, holding onto the frame. They stood laughing for a moment longer then Freddie moved in front of Bel, slipped his hand around her waist and kissed her.   
"You really outdid yourself this evening, Moneypen-" Freddie's words were cut short by Bel's fingers.  
"James, we're married now. I must insist you call me by my new name", she replied with mock indigence.  
Freddie brought his hands up to her's, still covering his lips, and held it warmly in his as he lowered it to his chest. "Of course! You're right! How foolish of me, Mrs. Bond."   
Bel gave him her other hand and he kissed the pair of them. Freddie looked into Bel's eyes and smirked. "Does this mean you also have a 'license to kill'?"  
She returned his smirk and narrowed her eyes. "Something like that."

Freddie let go of her hands, and stepped back. He closed the front door, removed his jacket, and hung it up on the coat rack behind him, barely taking his eyes off Bel. She steadied herself on the wall behind her as she kicked her shoes off, and Freddie bent down to remove his shoes. For the first time this evening, they could simply enjoy each other in silence. Freddie paused for a moment after untying both shoes, looked down and shook his head, "Mrs. Bel Lyon", he laughed and looked up into to her eyes, with an expression of almost disbelief. "Your name now reflects that ferocity you have always possessed."  
Bel looked up, pondering Freddie's suggestion, and absentmindedly chewed on her thumbnail. "Perhaps, but I'll have to have new cards printed", she grinned, and Freddie stood up, his feet in only socks now.   
"Well, if that's an issue, we should just call the whole thing off!" Freddie threw his arms up and went for the door handle. Bel grabbed him by his tie, pulling him in for a kiss. "But now that I think about it, I rather enjoy the thought of being a Lyon… ness", she breathed, barely an inch or so from his face.   
They kissed again, Bel moving her hand down his tie, pulling him towards the bedroom. She turned and let go of his tie, walking down the hall. Freddie was momentarily caught of guard, and toppled slightly when Bel was suddenly no longer in front of him.   
She reached out her arm, "Come, Mr. Lyon", and beckoned him into the bedroom with her.

When Freddie turned the corner into the room, Bel, again, went for his tie, this time untying it. He watched her intently. Bel was taking her time. When she finished, she drew the tie from his collar, and hung it on the handle as she closed the door. She turned back to Freddie, now slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat. Once every button was undone, she stood back, as if to admire her work, then she turned around, and looked over her shoulder. She meant to indicate to Freddie to unzip her dress. He hesitated.   
"It's not going to unzip itself, James", Bel sighed, still looking over her shoulder at him. Freddie drew in a deep breath, and moved forward. With both hands, he slowly pulled the zipper down, one hand on the pull, and the other, carefully tracing the line of her back. Bel's hands were at her side, and Freddie could see her flexing her fingers as he went. He brought his hands up to her shoulders. She shivered slightly. "My hands must be- Sorry", Bel shook her head, putting her hands on his. She pushed downwards on his hands, assisting him in moving her dress off her shoulders. As Bel removed her arms from the sleeves, Freddie pushed the dress over her hips, and it fell to the floor. Two steps forward, then a gentle nudge to the side, and the dress was out of the way. Bel turned to face her husband, smiling deviously.

She took ahold of Freddie's shoulders and gently pushed him onto the bed. As he lay there, Bel removed her slip over her head, dropping it onto the floor. Bel placed one knee on the bed, between Freddie's legs. "You know, James, I've grown rather fond of my name." Bel was now on her knees, straddling his right leg. Leaning forward, she whispered, "So how about it, Mr… Moneypenny?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a single thing since, oh, maybe 2004, so this is an exercise of my ability to write AT ALL.
> 
> Basically, I have too many feels after 2x06, and I needed to address them.
> 
> Really no specific time frame. Take from this what you like.


End file.
